


The Fallen Crown of Gabriel Stokes

by That_One_Yaoi_Kid



Series: Fallen Crowns [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, Murder, Sad Carl is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Kid/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Kid
Summary: Gabriel Stokes is not the strongest survivor, but he will be remembered.





	

Gunshots ring out around the priest, but he surprisingly does not cower. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid for his well-being, along with everyone else. But Gabriel knew that if he died, most would just bury him and put his name in the memorial the people of Hilltop was ready to build. 

 

But his death would have never negatively affected someone.

 

They were fighting the Saviors in a large warehouse, hangar type base with the Kingdom only being two miles North, Hilltop being five miles East, and Alexandria seven miles South. 

 

Ezekiel rounded up his usual people, but any and all citizens of the Kingdom who could fight hid in the hangar. While they pretended to trade, an army made up of both Hilltop, Alexandria and Garbage Pail kids raided the Sanctuary and rounded the remaining Saviors to the hangar. 

 

And now dead bodies lay around him, and wounded fall beside him. Dwight was dead, but that was the only  _ huge  _ death Gabriel knew about. He was more than sure Rosita got her revenge on Arat, and Eugene teamed up with Tara to get all the Saviors who tormented the former. 

 

“Gabriel!” The dark male hears  behind him, and he looks up to see Carl up on a catwalk above him, standing at the top of iron stairs. The young teen motioned for the priest to join him, who quickly complied as Carl took out a few Saviors behind him. 

 

Halfway up the stairs, Carl turns and bursts open a door to a clear, almost sterile hallway. He waits for Gabriel to walk through before slamming the door shut and following behind him. Gabriel raises his rifle and takes out two Saviors down the hall, Carl doing the same with his M4A1. 

 

They charge down the hall, cautiously and stealthily. And suddenly, three women step out of a room beside them. They both raise their guns, and the youth quickly recognizes two of the women as Negan’s wives.

 

Amber, the blonde one on the right pulls out a Ruger SP101 from a pocket in her sweater, shakily aiming it at Carl. The other two, Tanya (if he remembers correctly) and some other wife Carl doesn’t recall seeing before stand off to the stand a bit.

 

Tanya stands to the left, nearest to the door and the unknown woman stands in the middle, and their formation confuses Gabriel for a moment. The woman in the middle looks petrified, but not surprised. Too many emotions flash among her face for the two to even bother naming, so Carl makes a decision.

 

_ BANG! _

 

The middle woman who had dark skin and dark eyes, but lighter hair falls to the floor, a bullet wound taking purchase above her left eyebrow. Tanya gasps, covering her mouth dramatically and Amber stays emotionless, but her grip on the gun tightens with confidence and sudden rage.

 

_ BANG!  _

 

Another gunshot rings out, and Carl’s sadistic satisfaction fades quickly as he turns his head sharply to see Gabriel fall to the floor, coughing on his own blood. “You bitch!” The teen screams, raising his gun and somehow shooting Amber right between the eyes, but the gunshot is almost muffled to all of them from the shock.

 

Tanya backs slowly from the gruesome scene, but is cut off when a knife surges through her temple, the killer a woman from Hilltop who gave a sympathetic look over her shoulder as she ran down the hall.

 

And Carl felt his eye swell with tears as he looked back to the choking and convulsing man on the cold, steel floor. 

 

He swiftly crouches down beside him, placing one hand on the wound and the other lifting his head up. “Hey, hey, come on, Gabriel. You’ll be okay. Okay? Everything’s going to be alright.” His usually calming voice broke on the last word before he pulled the older man closer, applying more pressure to the wound.

 

He would stay here all night if he had to, Carl Grimes was not giving up so easily on Gabriel. Not after all the shit they have endured. He spent countless hours and resources to keep the man alive, using as much kindness and patience he could.

 

And now he was regretting never accepting the damn appreciations he always got from the now dying man.

 

“Gabriel, hey come on, man. Everything’s-everything is going to be okay, now. Don’t give up on me. Don’t-don’t, please don’t leave.” The teen was choking on his words by now, tears clouding his vision.

 

The older man responded with coughs, and failed sputters for words. By now, Carl had both hands pressed against the bullet wound, trying desperately to keep him awake at the least.

 

“Gabriel,” Carl whispered pathetically, “please stay with me.” If it weren’t for the current cloud of depression blurring his ability to think clearly now, he would’ve hated how vulnerable he sounded. How weak and pitiful his current state was.

 

Suddenly, Gabriel pulled Carl’s hands away, the teen having to prop a hand beside the dying man’s head to keep up as the other hand was taken by another hand. Dark, slim fingers curl around the side of the Grimes’ hand as he breaks out into straight out sobs above him.

 

Gabriel coughs, sending Carl into a fit of emotions. Tears now falling freely onto his cheeks and trailing down to his chin. “It’s okay, it’s alright, Carl. I told you, you all were sent to me to have me pay for my sins.”

 

Carl shook his head viciously in denial, he knew what was next, and it was the last thing he wants to hear right now. “Don’t. Don’t fucking say it, I swear.” He choked out, gritting his teeth before uselessly wiping at his eye.

 

Gabriel gave a weak, sad smile. “It’s my time.”

 

Carl grunts in disagreement, but returns the smile and squeezes Gabriel’s hand. 

 

And Carl stayed with the priest until he looked up, his body stiffened as death grabbed him and dragged him to wherever he would go in the afterlife. Carl cried out, now trying desperately to wipe the tears away.

 

But no matter how many times he did, the tears left a trail on his pink cheeks, and his throat was left raw and dry. He gently drove his knife between his eyes to keep him from the painful process of coming back. 

  
Carl blinked and sat back, watching the blood trail down the man’s face as his dying words repeated in his head, now imprinted:  _ “It’s my time.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the series!


End file.
